


THE FLAME

by lila_luscious1, Patty_Parker60



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe-some canon, F/F, F/M, M/M, Some Chapters Contain Light To Heavy Explicit Sex, Station 19 Season 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Andy Herrera & Robert Sullivan, Grant/Travis Montgomery, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Andy Herrera feels really good today-after their initial clashing of personalities (ignoring the Chief' order at the Skyscraper set an early  
'tone' , YELLING AT HER NEW CAPTAIN when he admonished Maya Bishop, and OH GOD _Max Forrester_!, their interactions   
have "smoothed out": the coffee date, exercising together, mingling with the team at Joe's, and THE OTHER...unable to resist the flare of attraction  
and sexual heat both felt at that first introduction, they fall into a pattern of frenzied and passionate couplings, whenever and wherever they can:  
including the very office (and bunk room) she's on her way to now!

This delicious secret, forbidden as it is, ups the intensity level, FOR SURE...she's almost there when the door opens and a short, curvy, very  
attractive young Latins steps out. followed by Sullivan. They are chatting animatedly (IN SPANISH-which is _their thing, by the way_! 

As the young woman passes her, she smiles and waves, Andy returns the wave, not the smile. Inside the Captain's office, she demands "Who is  
that-dime! Who is she!".

"Kathleen Noonan-she's a fire cadet, touring all of the Seattle stations-she's about to graduate..."

"And how do you know her? Where did you meet?"

"Slow down, Andy! I taught at the Academy, remember? There are only two Women in that class, and I sort've took her under my wing."  
He stares at her, trying to gauge her reaction. "She's a KID, 21 maybe. And my M.O. is one Woman at a time, one relationship at a time."

"We're in a relationship?" Andrea grins, thawing a bit.

"Sorry..." He approaches slowly, after depressing the magnetic lock on the door. "You don't get off that easily...shouting, accusing"...

Andy immediately n the position of 'parade rest' (feet apart, arms crossed behind her back, eyes straight ahead) asks "I'm to be punished?"

"SIR!" He barks.

"Sorry-I'm to be punished, Sir?!"

"Do you feel that insubordination warrants punishment?"

"As you say, Sir!"

"Stand still...YOU SEE-this uniform, for example...already I see infractions: NO BRA-"

"That is correct, Sir...I took it off before coming here."

"Why is that?"

"For easier access- for YOUR easier access, Sir."

"Good thinking...yes..."

His big surround her C-cups, dwarfing them in his massive palms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU of when The Chief and Victoria have their first intimacy. (DEAN'S  
> BIRTHDAY-Do A Little Harm)-drunk sex can still be GOOD!

Somehow the two manged to get out of their clothing, as blurred by drink as their minds are, it's a wonder; Ripley collapses onto  
his back, supporting his head on his arms. His horny bed-mate reaches over, bringing his impressive erection to her face, the man's   
musky aroma aroused her. Knowing what's expected (combined with her desire to please him) overcome any reticence-she wraps her  
lips around the spongy swollen head. The young is surprised: SHOCKED actually- by the excitement she feels tasting him for the first  
time: is her increased horniness driven by the quite magnificent male specimen she's currently fellating, or the fact that said physical  
specimen is the F---NG CHIEF OF THE SFD, of which she is an un-ranked member?

He pushes more of his cock into her mouth and she instinctively sucks. The feel of him on her lips registers as a complex sensation;   
his skin was soft and velvety, but the shaft was hard, so hard. It made her feel desirable that such a man could be that hard for her.  
He seemed to grow right in her mouth. The width of his hard meat registers on her lips. The taste of him is nothing less than exquisite.   
The other Women would be SO JEALOUS, she thinks to herself, if they could see her now...

To Lucas, the sight of his lover's face, with her lips wrapped around his cock is a FUCK ME moment. They're playing with fire, HE more   
than she; however any feelings of trepidation are easily surpass the sensations her sucking of him is creating. His engorged knob is  
completely sheathed in her mouth, and when her tongue explores his shaft, and one hand paws at his balls, he moans aloud, which   
she echoes.

"GODVICK; your MOUTH: it's so hot and wet! Aggh, that's good!"

Hearing this, Vic really goes town then, taking as much of his length as she could. She's too woozy from the drink to take all of him;  
but she was she is certainly as good as his ex-wife EVA, which is saying something...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GARY WRIGHT
> 
> My Heart Is On Fire  
> My soul's like a wheel that's turnin'  
> My love is alive  
> My love is alive, yeah, girl, yeah


End file.
